Taste
by Celebithil Tindomiel
Summary: GinMomo. One-shot. Post betrayal, so spoilers like whoa. Momo has found her way to Hueco Mundo and Aizen, so nicely, tosses her aside giving Ichimaru a little plaything. And Ichimaru is never that kind to his playthings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just a little something that started out as a drabble and ended up rather long... ^^ One of the drabbles I wrote that's going towards a challenge I put on myself. It's Gin/Momo because, even though Momo is my favorite character, I so enjoy torturing her.

Taste

Shallow cuts. Just enough to raise those lovely red beads out of her skin.

Ichimaru Gin still loved the taste of copper on her skin even after all the "sessions" Aizen allowed him to have with her. True, she was a little small for him after Rangiku and he had found himself ignoring his little pet when the healing ryoka arrived, much to Ulquiorra's annoyance.

But now… Aizen had ordered that the odd orange haired girl be distracted only by his ever loyal Espada and he had to make up for lost time with his lovely little pet.

"_So_ breakable…"

He trailed Shinsou down her chest, using the dull side of the sword, stopping briefly to trace the scar on her chest.

"I would have loved to have been the one to break ya… unfortunately Aizen claimed ya for his own.."

He slid Shinsou down her stomach, turning it to leave a long, thin cut leading down to her bellybutton. He leaned down, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton before sliding it up the cut.

"Ne, Hinamori-chan? Who would ya have preferred?"

At the silence he began running the sword down her thigh, cutting her not far from her crotch. When he lowered his mouth to this cut, he sucked at it instead. He had found out early on that Hinamori's mind easily mixed up pain and pleasure and, though he rarely did things to please her, he found an incredible enjoyment in this. His grin widened.

"Ah, I won' make ya choose."

He continued trailing the dull side down her leg.

"And, don' misunderstand me, Izuru was quite enjoyable. Much too easy to break, however."

His grin lessened slightly.

"Won't ya talk to me, Hinamori-chan?"

His grin returned tenfold when he was responded to with a muffled shout. His attention sharply moved to her face.

"_Sorry_, I forgot."

Hinamori's eyes were red, her cheeks covered with lines of dried tears. The ball gag in her mouth was inhibiting her speaking. He brushed the tip of his sword dangerously close to her crotch. Gin chuckled when she tensed.

"Saa… ya don' really think I'm _that_ cruel, do ya?"

He picked up Shinsou's sheath and slid the sword inside of it. He set it down and leaned over her. He ran his hand over her hair softly. Hinamori made the mistake of relaxing and, within a second of seeing the change in her expression, Gin's fingers grabbed at her hair and pulled it hard. When she cringed in pain, he leaned down to speak in her ear.

"Didn' Aizen-sama ever pull ya hair like that? Moanin' your name, ne, _Hinamori-kun? _… Saa.. Maybe I am bein' too rough with ya."

He removed his fingers from her hair. He settled between her legs, caressing the cut on her inner thigh. He moved her hips, pulling her onto his lap and causing her arms - bound tightly with rope - to be turned awkwardly. When he forced himself into her, he was disappointed at the muffled sound he was met with. His hand moved behind her head to the tie on the gag.

"_Scream for me, Hinamori-chan."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay... So I know this says it's complete, but I was looking through my drabbles and realized I had two more Hinamori/Ichimaru ones written that can kind of go along together, so here's another chapter.

Hinamori shook with fear. It wasn't an unusual feeling for her, but rather a constant emotion considering the man who was her captor.

When she'd first arrived in Hueco Mundo she'd wanted her captain to be proud of her for finding her way there. She'd managed to hide her true motives from everyone in Soul Society and collect information from his books. However he'd all but ignored her presence there, tossing her aside for his silver haired subordinate to use as a toy.

And Ichimaru Gin was not kind to his toys.

Usually he gagged her at first, not removing it until he was fucking her, but tonight…

"I wonder what ya sound like when I'm cutting' ya, Hinamori-chan…"

His ever present grin widened.

"But watch what ya say, Hinamori-chan, I'll have ta gag ya if naughty words start coming out of yer pretty li'l mouth."

He leaned over her, tying her wrists to the bed posts, frowning as she didn't resist him. The frown disappeared when he noticed the stark white sheets they were lying on. In a little bit her blood would be staining these sheets.

Hinamori watched as he grabbed Shinsou and trailed the sheathed sword down her bare stomach. He seemed lost in thought for a moment before smirking.

"Maybe I should put off cutting' ya fer now.."

"Wh-what..?"

The sword trailed lower, brushing against her crotch.

"Don' worry, Hinamori-chan…"

She held back a scream- she hated to give him the pleasure of hearing her in pain- as the tip of the sword's sheath was pushed hard against her clit.

"Ya are no fun, Hinamori-chan… ya know I love hearin' ya scream."

"Because you're a perverted bastard," Hinamori hissed through clenched teeth.

Ichimaru's free hand instantly moved to her face, covering not only her mouth by her nose as well.

"Now, now, what did I say about watchin' what ya say?"

He knelt between her legs, already spread because of the ties around her ankles, rubbing the sheath against her roughly.

Hinamori struggled beneath him. Normally she wouldn't bother struggling- she knew he liked it when she did- but his hand was keeping her from breathing.

Ichimaru grinned as he pulled his hand back from her mouth.

"Gomen ne, Hinamori-chan."

His hand brushed against her pale, from lack of oxygen, cheek.

"Can' have ya faintin' on me.. That wouldn' be any fun."

Seconds later the sword was at her crotch again and Hinamori found herself unable to hold back her scream as the sheath was shoved inside of her. Ichimaru made a pleased noise in his throat.

"Such a lovely sound, Hinamori-chan…"


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't often storm in Hueco Mundo, but tonight was a special occasion. And not simply because of the heavy rain, dangerous flashes of lightning, and loud thunder that resounded through the world.

Ichimaru could not contain his excited grin as his eyes scanned the room. If Hinamori hadn't been blindfolded he was sure she would have suspected something. The door across the room shut silently and he gave his captain a slight nod.

"Now, Hinamori-chan, what'll ya have me do ta ya tonigh'?"

He put her wrists into the shackles on the wall. His eyebrow raised slightly as she responded weakly.

"Let me go..."

His hand wrapped around her neck and he pulled her to her feet.

"Ahh…Hinamori-chan, I though' we agreed that ya were my cute little pet?"

He slipped a finger between her neck and the black collar on her.

"Maybe I should find ya a leash, just ta get the point across?"

Hinamori's head fell forward.

"That's a good girl, Hinamori-chan. Now…what shall I do?"

The dark haired girl shivered as his- almost skeletal- hands pulled her clothes open.

"Your cuts are fadin'…and Shinsou _has been missin' ya blood.."_

_Hinamori flinched as she heard the sword pulled out of its sheath and her body tensed as the cold metal trailed over her. The sword moved to the spot where Aizen had stabbed her._

"_This'll never fade, hm? Ya'll always have a reminder of ya taichou."_

_The grin on his lips faded slightly._

"_My cuts always disappear-"_

_The grin returned quickly._

"_Maybe I should run ya through with Shinsou?"_

_The sword dug into her skin and soon droplets of red were trailing down her stomach. His tongue caught one droplet just above her belly button._

"_Ya always taste so good, Hinamori-cha-"_

"_Gin."_

_Both Hinamori and Ichimaru tensed at the voice. The silver haired ex-captain looked up from the cut and watched as the girl's head moved back and forth as if trying to see the room through the blindfold. He stood, dropping Shinsou to the floor. He pressed his lips close to her ear and his fingers played at the tie to the blindfold._

"_Recognize that voice, Hinamori-chan?"_

_He could feel her body shaking as he pulled the blindfold off._

"_Your taichou's come to see us…"_


End file.
